Need You Now
by KimiHeartblade
Summary: A song fic of my oc Kimi Heartblade and Roy Mustang. Song: Need you now by Lady Antebellum


_** Need You Now**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kimi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

___Kimi sighed as she sat in the floor looking at old photos of her and Roy. They had gotten into another fight but this one seemed to scream the end to her. "Picture perfect memories scattered all around me in the floor..." she sighed out as stood up trying to get where she could just go to bed and sleep. "I can't fight it anymore..." she mutterd as she went to grab the phone to place a call. "I wonder do I even cross his mind? For me it happens all the time..." she thought as she picked up the receiver and stared at the numbers. "...It's a quarter after one." she sighed as she looked at her state alchemist pocket watch. "I'm all alone and I need him now.." she sighed again trying to gather the courage to call Roy. "Told myself I wouldn't call but ...I need you now.." she mutterd as she started to dial Roy's home number. She waited a bit as it rang a few times with no answer. "I don't know how I can do without...I just need you now..." she mummbled into the phone as if that'd make him answer. After a few more rings she hung up and sighed thinking she was to late to apologize to her best friend._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ Roy sat in his office drinking whiskey alone lost in his thoughts of how the fight had gone. He poured another shot of whiskey for himself as he glanced over to the door. "Wish she'd come sweeping in like she's done so many times before with that gorgeous smile of hers." he sighed as he took a drink. "I wonder do I ever cross her mind? For me it happens all the time..." he said as he sat his glass down. He pulled out his pocket watch to check the time wondering how long he'd been drinking alone. "It's a quarter after one... I'm a little drunk and I need her now... but I can't call her tonight..." he sighed figureing Kimi was sound asleep at this time as he looked to the phone on his desk. His resolve to not call was weak in his slightly drunk state and he caved in immediatly pulling the phone to himself. "Said I wouldn't call but...I...I need you now.." he sighed starting to dial the number not fully sure what he'd say if by some miracle she did answer the phone. He waited a few rings only to get a busy signal and he figured he was too late to say he was sorry and that she had maybe found someone else._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Both~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ They both hung up fighting back a surge of emotions that begged to be let loose. "Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all..." they both mummbled feeling that this time they took things just to far. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kimi ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ She held her self fighting back tears as she stared out the window. "He may have already found someone else ...but he may be working.." she laughed a bit at that last remark there was no way Roy Mustang would be working willingly this late. She stepped away from the window as tears slowly fell down her cheeks she really didn't want to believe what her mind was screaming. She pulled on some clean clothes deciding she'd go see him to try and apologize for the things she'd said. She decided she would check central command just in case since it was with in walking distance from her appartment. She locked up behind her and started running to central command. "It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need him now..." she said outloud to herself as she ran. It was the truth she really did need him he was the only one who'd ever made her feel happy and she wasn't ready to just throw that away._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ He leaned back in his chair biteing his lower lip trying hard not to imagine someone else holding Kimi's hand or kissing her lips. He loved her with everything he had and he wasn't about to just throw it away for some stupid fight. She was his best friend and he had to make sure she knew he still cared for her. "It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk but I need her now.." he sighed standing up from his desk decideing he'd go to her even if he felt the odds of himself getting hit by her were high. He grabbed his coat putting it on as he started for the door. "I don't know how I can do without... I just need her now..." he said as he opend the door only to see Kimi there about to knock. Before he could say anything she hugged him leaving him speachless. "I...I'm sorry... I know it's late but..." he pressed his finger to her lips cutting her off. "I think I know what you're about to say... I need you too Kimi..I'm sorry." he hugged her close not wanting to let go. _


End file.
